Instances
Hog's Lair Location: Forest 7 Level Required: 8 Description: This is the very first instance/dungeon where you can get a feel for how a dungeon works in DO. **Comes only as Easy Mode. Tips: You can solo this dungeon but it would be better to have a party. Also if you have a summon card invite a higher lvl friend to help. Boss?: Yes Reputation Required: none Equips: Green and white....Name is Hogzilla equips Name: Pumpkin Haven Location: Pumpkin Field 1 Level Required: 12 Description: This is a dungeon where in there are quests available within the dungeon itself. Comprised mostly of Kill (mobs name) and gathering quests. Tips: In my opinion this Dungeon should be skipped as it costs a hefty amount of AP to do for little rewards. Boss?: No Reputation: none Equips: none Name: Waterwheel Trench Location: Pumpkin Field 2 Level Required: 15 Description: This is a dungeon where in there are quests available within the dungeon itself. Comprised mostly of Kill (mobs name) and gathering quests. Tips: In my opinion this Dungeon should be skipped as it costs a hefty amount of AP to do for little rewards. Boss?: No Reputation: None Equips: None Voodoo Lair Location: Rocky Wasteland 1 Level Required: 17 Description: This is the 1st instance really worth going at as it gives decent exp and has good Quests to go with it. **It come in Easy Mode and Hard Mode. Hard has more then 1 sub-boss. Tips: Hard mode is a great place to farm some patterns and equips with a party of 3 minimum. ------ Also for Voodoo Lair(Hard) Nobody should Bother killing the 20 little pink pigs when the Boss is Alive Because they'll Respawn back Until the Boss is Dead, So Kill the Boss First.------ Boss?: Yes Reputation: 185+ (Paddy Village) for Hard Mode Equips: White, Green, Blue, and Purple....Name Devil Boar equips Name: Violet Myst/Mist Forest Location: Dense Woods 2 Level Required: 21/22 Description: This is a dungeon where in there are quests available within the dungeon itself. Comprised mostly of Kill (mobs name) and gathering quests. Tips: In my opinion this Dungeon should be skipped as it costs a hefty amount of AP to do for little rewards. Boss?: No Reputation: None Equips: none Name: Specter Valley Location: Drawbridge 1 Level Required: 25 Description: This is a dungeon where in there are quests available within the dungeon itself. Comprised mostly of Kill (mobs name) and gathering quests. Tips: In my opinion this Dungeon should be skipped as it costs a hefty amount of AP to do for little rewards. Boss?: No Reputation:None Equips: none Demon Soil Location: Solemn Grounds 1 Level Required: 26 Description: This is a great Dungeon to do. It can be done in either Easy or Hard mode. Hard has more then 1 sub-boss. This is a worthwhile Dungeon with great rewards and decent exp. Tips: I advise that you do not take on Hard mode without a party of 4 with a healer unless you have a current high lvl party member to tank. This is a very hard dungeon and if you partake in this carelessly you may see your character die a lot and or fail to get the 5star grade. Advisable party lvl is at least averaged 27. Boss: Yes Reputation: 140(Eclipse Village)For Hard Mode Equips: White, Green, Blue, Purple....Name Maleficent equips Crazy Doctor Location: Secret Tunnel Level Required: 32 Description: The easy mode is quite easy and finished quickly. The hard mode is another story as you really need teamwork here. Advisable to go in with a group of four. Tips: Hard is a great place to grind till level 38. A long range attacker should lure the main boss to the stairs so that you may avoid certain death from the mini copies. Boss?: Yes Reputation: 120+ (Spectral Fort)for Hard Mode Equips: White, Green, Blue, Purple....Name W.D. equips Name: Challenge Instances Location: Castle of Dreams (Instance Teleporter/Gate) Level Required: 36 Description: These are revival instances of the previous instances starting from Boar Priest. They are only in easy mode and require no rep at all. Tips: Nothing much to know here as they are about the same as the others. Categories: -Boar Priest--Freak King Bee--Darkwing Demon Lord(a.k.a. DF)--Raving Doctor- Boss: Yes Reputation: none Equips: White. Green, Blue, Purple....Name: Drone Equips Python Swamp a.k.a Fiery Dragon Location: Castle of Dreams(Instance Teleporter/Gate) Level Required: 40 Description: A VERY HARD 1hour long instance that needs complete teamwork. It has 5 sub-bosses. Tips: You only get one Chance to complete it per run because if you pass the gate and die it will be a sure fail. To kill the Blue and Red sub-boss you have to kill them at same time or almost same time because if you don't the one alive will summon the other. The questions(its about the game) that are asked will not kill you but they do make your HP or SP become 1% if you get them wrong. About the exploding snakes the only way to kill them is to kill them before they suicide. When you see "Don't Bully Me" you have 5 secs to kill them or automatic death as the suicide damage is 50k AoE. Boss: Yes Reputation: 15 stars rep is needed for EACH PARTY MEMBER..also need the 4 badges(North,South,East,West)for EACH RUN***The four badges are acquired from the four different Challenge Instances. Once acquired they should be given to the party leader so that you may unlock the instance.*** Equips: White, Green, Blue, Purple equips...Name: Siren Equips and Clown Equips(an extra no class requirement set) Name: Bloody Swamp Location: Castle of Dreams(Instance Teleporter/Gate) Level Required: 40 Description: Basically Python HARD Tips: Same as python but 1 new addition....you have 3 monsters before the gate you have to kill at the same time..best way to do this is to have a priest spam heal the other three taking on 1 of the monsters. Make sure to keep your Hp up as they all do AoE and if you are caught off-guard your party will be wiped out. Boss: Yes Reputation: 35 stars rep is needed for EACH PARTY MEMBER... Equips: N/A Name: Waterworks Location: Beach 4 Level Required: 42(easy) 45(hard) Description: It is a hard instance where in if you do it carelessly your team can get wiped out easily even in Easy mode. Hard mode is quite tough as you are constantly mobbed by many monsters. Tips: I suggest having a priest and a very good tanker for hard and on the boss it would be best if a High Mdef character like mage or priest to tank as the boss attacks are magical. Boss: Yes Reputation: None Equips: Green, Blue, Purple....Name: Elephant Equips ***Past this point is UNAVAILABLE to players until level cap(maximum level) is raised*** Name: Queen Octopus Location: Ocean Ruins 3 Level Required: coming soon... Description: coming soon... Tips: coming soon... Boss: Yes Reputation: coming soon.. Equips: coming soon... Note** This is the currently done instance dungeons. More will be coming and i will update this whenever i get new info. If anyone has tips/tricks they think will help please feel free to say so, so that I may edit it in and credit you with it.